video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan
The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer and Hot Lips Hannigan is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1985. Episodes *The Flintstone Flyer *Hot Lips Hannigan Description Fred and Wilma Flintstone are an average couple who experience the same problems as most married folks. There is one big difference - they live in the Stone Age. Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squidilly Diddley, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 re-issue The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... *a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" *a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. *a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly *A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. *clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). *clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., *Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., *Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. *The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Trivia *The clip of Barney Rubble letting the bowling bowl land on Fred Flintstone's foot causing Fred to scream in loud pain from "The Flintstone Flyer" features in the Video Collection children's titles advert of 1985. *The Worldvision Home Video ident from 1985 plays at the beginning of the video just after the Video Collection children's titles advert of 1985 has finished and just before the first episode on the video starts. Gallery The-Flintstones-Flyer-And-Hot-Lips-Hannigan-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer & Hot Lips Hannigan - Vhs Video.png|Cassette The-Flintstones-Flyer-And-Hot-Lips-Hannigan-_57.jpg|Spine The-Flintstones-The-Flintstone-Flyer-Hot-_57.jpg|1986 re-release The-Flintstones-The-Flintstone-Flyer-Hot-_57 (1).jpg|1986 back cover The-Flintstones-Flyer-And-Hot-Lips-Hannigan-_57 (2).jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope